Destiny
by Darkpebble13
Summary: AU: What had happened if Harry had died in the Deathly Hollows? And if Ginny died in childbirth with the twins Lily and James? Why were they separated, who were they adopted by, and why is Lily so special? Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Destiny

**Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Now me sad. This first part (in quotes) is a quote from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which I don't own.**

PROLOGUE

--

(Third Person POV)

"Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear-

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone."

--

**(A/N: This is after the talk with Dumbledore, at the battle. This is also in quotes.)**

"_'Avada Kedavra!'_

_'Expelliarmus!' _...

"...Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at the enemy's shell. One shivering moment of silence, the shock of the moment suspended..."

And in that moment a killing curse hit him in the back, probably from one of Voldemort's followers, and Harry was taking the trip into the bright mist all over again...

--

(Ginny's POV)

I clawed at my sheets, heaving. The fire in the fireplace was warm, but I felt cold. I heaved once more, my abdomen contracting. I wished Harry was here to help me, but he was dead, he died battling Lord Voldemort. _'I never got the chance to tell him I was pregnant with his children!'_ I reflected. One last heave and pain spread over my body, pain like I had never felt before. What was wrong?

"Congratulations, Ginny Weasley. You have given birth to twins, a boy and a girl!" The midwife's voice sounded far away. I said their names to myself, though the midwife heard. "Lily and James." I was tired, so tired. "Ginny? Are you all right? Ginny?" the midwife called to me. I closed my eyes one last time, and drifted away from the mortal world. 

--

(Luna's POV)

I woke up to a knock at the door. "Can you get that, Luna honey?" my husband, Dave asked. Now who could that be? I wondered. It was the middle of the night! I sighed and got up, being careful not to wake our year-old son in the next room, and went to open the door. What I saw shocked me. "Hagrid? What in the world are you doing here?" Hagrid's eyes were red, and he was in a huge coat even though it was the middle of the summer and the nights were warm.

"I...I have some bad news, Luna. You've heard the rumors, right?" he asked.

"You mean the ones about Ginny Potter being dead?"

"Yes. I'm afraid to say that they are true." I was shocked, and stood barely breathing.

"How did she die?" Ginny had been one of my close friends when we were at Hogwarts.

"She died giving birth to twins. Her Will asked you to take one of them if something happened to her."

"Hold on, I need to wake my husband. He should know what's going on. Come in and make yourself comfortable." I woke my husband and told him the story.

"What should we do, Dave?" I was secretly afraid that he would refuse to take the baby.

"Why, we should adopt her of course! You were always saying how Ginny was your best friend. And, besides, who else would the baby go to?" Dave followed me downstairs.

"We'll take the baby, Hagrid. What will happen to the other one?" He had said that there were twins.

"Oh, Tonks and Remis have already said that they will take one of them, but they couldn't take both. They already have Teddy, after all." I nodded.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Dave sounded hopeful; I knew he had always wanted a girl.

"She's a girl. Let me go get her, she's in the car." Hagrid came back clutching a bundle in his arms. "Here she is. Take good care of her, all right?" He sniffled.

"Of course, Hagrid. Do you know what her name is?"

"Lily. After Lily Potter. Her brother is James. Goodnight"

"Lily." I whispered to her in my arms. "Lily Rose Lovegood."

--

(Lupin's POV)

Hagrid had sent us an owl telling us the story, and we had agreed to take James.

"I can't wait!" my wife, Tonks, said. "Teddy's going to have a brother!" Her hair was changing from purple to gold to red and back again, meaning she was excited. We heard the engine of a car, and Tonks ran to the front door.

"Where is he, Hagrid? Where's James?" I stifled a laugh, she sounded like a three-year-old about to get candy.

"Here he is." Hagrid said, smiling. He gave her the small bundle in his arms. She unwrapped it so we could see his face and looked down with joy at him.

"He's perfect, Remis!" her face was glowing.

"He is. Little James."

"He's James _Lupin_ now!" Hagrid broke in. I nodded.

"Thank you so much for coming all this way, Hagrid. Are you sure you would not like to stay the night?" I asked.

"No, thanks, Remis. Goodnight." Hagrid left and we gathered around the newest member of our family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Either my name turned to J. K. Rowling overnight and I aged thirty years or I don't own Harry Potter. I'm willing to bet with the latter.**

**Chapter 1: Guests**

_Lily's thoughts are in italics._

My name is Lily. Lily Rose Lovegood. I'm not like normal kids. For one thing, I have long silver hair. _Silver hair!_ Only old people have silver hair! The only real thing I like about myself are my eyes. They are bright green, although sometimes they turn gold. I have no idea why. My skin is a really pale color that accents them.

"Lily! Get down here right now, or you're going to miss breakfast!" I groaned, but obliged. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes stared out at me from my pale heart-shaped face. I put on a baby-blue three-quarter-sleeves shirt and blue jeans that went down to my ankles. I ran a brush threw my hair. After some debating I just put it up in a high ponytail, and went downstairs.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry I didn't tell you we had guests. This is Remis and Tonks Lupin, and their sons Teddy and James. They are going to be staying with us for a while, since their house is being renovated." Mom explained.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly, looking down. I was usually shy with new people, although my curiosity to know about them usually won over in the end.

I studied the Lupins over my breakfast. The father, Remis, was an older man with graying hair. He had bags under his eyes and had on a gray semi-formal suit. His wife, Tonks, was younger. Her short, spiky hair was a deep shade of scarlet. She wore a light blue sweater that complemented her grey eyes. The older brother, Teddy, had light brown hair and his mother's eyes. But it was the youngest of the family that interested me the most. He had messy black hair and green eyes, just like mine. _He's cute._ I thought, and immediately chastened myself. I was too young to be into boys!

"How old are you, Lily?" Tonks asked

"Twelve." I replied. I couldn't wait 'till I was thirteen, and I was eligible to go to Hogwarts. It was my older brother Scott's first year there. Too bad it wasn't like my mother's time when you would be admitted at eleven or twelve.

"Oh, you're just the same age as James. Tonks, why don't we go out into the garden with a cup of tea and talk?" I noticed my mother's voice and eyes grew uneasy when she said James's name. _He doesn't look like he's done anything wrong._ I thought. _Oh, well, mothers always over-exaggerate._

"Uh...so, Lily... what should we do now that our moms are gossiping?" James spoke first.

"Um...well, we could go up to the playroom or something?" The playroom was really the attic, but we decided to put all the toys there that we got from our rich grandparents.

"Sure sounds like fun." James replied. When we got there James looked around and gasped. "Where do you _get_ all this stuff?" There were toys everywhere, on the floor, in the shelves, and even stuck to the ceiling!

"Our rich grandparents always give us, like, twenty things each for Christmas and our birthdays. Once there were too many for our rooms we moved it all up here." I picked my way through the toys and sat down at the light lavender couch in front of the window with the pale curtains floating in the breeze and the sunlight streaming through. Next to the couch was a bookshelf, which was filled with books. James sat opposite me in a pale orange armchair.

"Do you like to read?" he asked, looking at the bookshelf.

'Yeah. I especially like to read about the Muggle world. It's very weird about how they get around without magic. And my father's a Muggle, which makes it all the more interesting." James nodded.

"Lily, I have a question for you. Do you mind if I ask it?"

"Shoot." I replied

"Are you part Veela? Is that why your hair is silver?" I was used to this question.

"Nah. I have no idea why it's silver. But I am definitely not part Veela. Have you seen how beautiful they are?" I scoffed. James shrugged, and then looked like he was gong to say something, but decided against it.

"So...you wanna play a game of Scrabble?" I tried valiantly to make some sort of conversation.

"Scrabble?" James looked confused.

"It's a Muggle game. Come on, I'll teach you how to play it."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer here-

**Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer here-**

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been working on my other story, Spirit and Soul, and I had to take a trip with my dad... so yeah.**

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed like only a few minutes, my stomach started growling. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00 am. Holy crud, we had been here for three hours already!

"Lily, James, are you up here?" a voice called up the stairs.

"Yes." James called back. "Oh, hi mum." He added as the owner of the voice, Tonks, came upstairs.

"Luna wanted me to tell you guys that it's almost time for lunch. What are you playing?" We were sitting on the floor with the Scrabble board in front of us.

"Scrabble. It's a Muggle game." James replied. "You take the letters in this holder and use them to make a word on the board, using any of the other letters on the board. The little numbers in the corner here tell you how many points you get. You add all the points up and put them on this list. The person with the most points at the end of the game wins. I still can't get why you can't use magic." Tonks looked at the board and grunted.

"Well, wash your hands and come down soon. We're eating and then going on a scavenger hunt." Tonks disappeared down the stairs. I looked at James. He shrugged, and we went to wash our hands.

Delicious smells greeted us from the kitchen. "Mmmm. Wat'cha cooking, Dad?" I asked, breathing deep. My father was always the one who cooked, since Mom always ended up burning something.

"Oh, just some 'taters, corn, and beef." I wrinkled my nose. "Tofu for you, of course, sweetie." I was vegetarian, but all the rest of my family eats meat.

"You're a vegetarian?" James inquired. I nodded.

"If it has a face, I don't eat it."

"Lily, can you set the table?" My dad asked.

"I'll help." James offered. We were halfway through when my mother came through the door and asked to speak to me.

"What were you doing with that James boy when I was with Tonks?" she hissed as soon as we got out of earshot from the rest of the family.

"What do you mean? I was just teaching him to play Scrabble up in the game room." I was puzzled.

"You are not allowed to make friends with that boy. He is a bad example." Mother was furious.

"Well, you're the one that invited them over. What else do you expect me to do when you and Tonks are gossiping and Dad and Remis are chatting about cars? Sheesh, Mum." I rolled my eyes. I knew she hated it, but she always said I had her stubborn streak.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! Now you stay away from him or else I won't send the owl to get you accepted into Hogwarts!" I widened my eyes. When Mum made a threat she was serious.

"Yes, Mum." I said, meek as a mouse.

"Good. Now go finish setting the table. I'll be watching."

"Sorry." I mumbled to James when I returned and found the table set. He nodded, and waited for me to continue, but I turned away. Lunch passed in an uncomfortable silence, and after I had picked at my food thoroughly, I excused myself.

"Excuse me, I'll...uh... help you set up the scavenger hunt, Tonks." Tonks was just getting up to go and looked at me in surprise. Then she nodded, and beckoned.

"Thanks for coming." Tonks said as soon as we were out the door. "I was dying to escape lunch, too!" she laughed.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down. "It was pretty stuffy."

"Lily, why don't you just sit on that rock there? I know you want to go on the hunt, so you shouldn't set up." I nodded, and obliged. Sitting on the rock, I daydreamed about Hogwarts. What would it be like? Would I get in the House I wanted?

"Lily. Lily? _Lily!_" James snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Come on, the hunts starting."

"Thanks." I said and jumped up quickly, feeling my mother's eyes on my back. "Let's go."

"Ok, people. Here are the rules. No cheating, no talking to other people, and above all, _no magic._ Has everyone got that?" we nodded as my father went on. "Now, you will all get a piece of colored paper with a riddle on it. On the back is a clue if you need help. You have an hour to collect all the clues with your color. Tonks, you have orange, Remis blue, Luna yellow, James red, and Lily green. I will be patrolling and making sure that no rules are broken, ok? You have an hour. On your mark, get set, go!

I went off into the woods behind my house, the piece of paper in my hand. As I read it, I had no idea what was watching me, or what was going to happen in a matter of minutes...

**Ooh, cliffy! Bet'cha you didn't see that one coming! Ok, I need help with riddles, so please review and tell me the ones you think are good. I won't post the next chapter until I get all the riddles (there are ten of them). **

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How 'bout a poem

**Disclaimer: How 'bout a poem? **_**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue.**_

**Thank you to Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

I looked down at the paper in my hand. **"In the woods I am forgotten. Find me, and you will find your next clue. Hint: I have the red carpet."** The red carpet... Oh! It must be the old shack hidden in the woods! Dad always said that it had such a nice red carpet.

Mind made up, I started walking along the almost-hidden path. It was dark under the trees, but there was birdsong and the wind felt nice. Soon I made out the dark outline of the old shack and walked through the gaping doorway. Almost immediately I sneezed. _Wow, this place is dusty; Mom would have a fit if she saw it!_ I thought. I looked around and spotted a green sheet of paper, wa-la! On the front, before the clue, it read **"What you find attached to these notes you have to complete something with, that thing you will find with your last clue. Good luck!" **Attached to the green paper was a paper clip. _Paper clip? Oh, whatever, maybe the clue will give me another clue..._

The next clue read:

"**I am tall and made of rowan wood. Find me, and you will find your next clue. Hint: You can fight with me." **_Fight with me...hmm... well, the only thing that fits are those old sticks of rowan wood that Scott and I used to play-fight with. But where are those now? They must be in the garden shed where mum keeps all her gardening tools; she always said they were good for digging up roots..._ And so I went back out of the woods to the gardening shed, and there, under the rowan sticks was a green slip of paper and a pencil.

**"Follow the river downhill, and you will find me. Hint: People swim in me when it's hot." **_Well, that's easy!_ I thought. _It's that lake that we always go to in the summer._ So, I went the along the fringe of the forest, following the sound of the river. After ten minutes the lake came in to sight, gray like the sky. I walked to the lake's shore, and it was then that I heard _it._ An enchanting singing, the honeyed voice wrapping itself around you until you had no will of your own.

Blindly, against my will, I followed the voice around to the other side of the lake where there was yet another river leading off from it. I followed the river into the forest, under the dark cover of the trees. Soon I came to a waterfall and, in the pool below, there was a beautiful girl sitting on a rock and singing. She looked up when she saw me.

"Well, this was not what I expected, usually I attract boys. Oh, well, I can sense your soul is pure and will be sweet." Her face twisted into a malicious grin. "Come closer, child..." My feet, against my will, stepped forward. _Stop, don't listen to her! _I screamed at them, but they didn't listen. I took another step forward, and another, and another until I reached her. She stood up and rapidly closed the distance between us, taking her first two fingers and putting them to my forehead...

Suddenly I heard galloping hooves, and the girl looked up. Then a white horse leapt over my head, onto the girl...no, it wasn't a horse, it was a unicorn... the girl opened her mouth and started to sing... but then the unicorn rammed it's horn into the girl's stomach and her mouth closed... the battle continued, blurring together for me until the girl ran away and I was released from her spell. My legs buckled, no longer held up by the spell, and I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion seeing black...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own, don't care

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't care.**

**Please, please review people!**

Chapter 4

I was woken by breath fanning across my face and something nuzzling my head. "Mum, go 'way." I mumbled, and was greeted by a nicker. Surprised, I sat up; making the unicorn that had bent over me shy away. Then it all came back to me, the girl and the unicorn and everyone else... how long had I been out? I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was sitting a finger above the mountains in the west. So not long, then, like four hours.

A whicker brought me to turn my attention to the unicorn. What was I supposed to do about her/him? "Hey, sweetie, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you..." I held out my hand to the unicorn as I said this. The unicorn hesitantly took a step towards me, and another until its nose was in my hand. I stroked its muzzle, and we stood there for a long moment. Then it suddenly took its horn, and it touched my heart, my closed eyelids, and then my forehead. The was a bright flash of light, the unicorn disappeared and the ground was spinning towards me again.

_Here we go again._ Was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Time lapse: 1 hour**

I woke with a strange sense of deja vu. _Oh, right, the unicorn thing._ I remembered. _I should head home, mum must be freaking out._ Freaking out would be an understatement. What should I tell them? I mulled as I walked. Probably just that I tripped, hit my head, and blacked out... _but there's no blood!_ I ridiculed myself, but then I became aware of a warm liquid running down my head. I touched my hand to my head, and it came away sticky with blood. _Well, problem solved..._

I was right, mum was really freaked out. "Where in the world have you been!" she yelled. "I was so worried!"

"I tripped, hit my head, and fainted, mum. Can I have a wet washcloth or something, my head is bleeding."

"Oh, you poor dear, let me get you something!" Mum bustled off to the kitchen.

After about a half hour of being fussed over, I made my escape to my room and James followed me. "I know you're lying." He rounded on me as soon as the door was closed.

"What are you talking about?" I made my voice seem angeletic, innocent, but I must have layed it on a little thick because James said

"Well, one, because I don't trust your innocent features and voice right now and two you have the same habit that I do, going really still when you lie. Tell me what happened!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I closed my eyes and re-lived the memory of what happened.

"Whoa... what in the world?!" exclaimed James

I opened my eyes to see a... screen of some sorts hanging in front of me, and on it was my memory of the battle! As soon as I stopped thinking about the memory, the screen-thing disappeared. My eyes met James's. "Whoa." We said together.

"Umm... what was that?" James asked.

"No idea. Do you think that I was controlling it? After all, it appeared when I was thinking about what happened and disappeared when I stopped." I replied, musing.

"Well, why don't you try it again? This time with your eyes opened.

So, with my eyes opened I tried to imagine the scene in my mind. And in front of me the screen re-materialized! "Cool..." James whispered. I maintained my concentration until the entire memory had played out.

"So, that's what happened." I said to break the silence after it disappeared.

"How are you doing that? It's not magic, that's for sure. I wonder how you got it. Could it be the unicorn? Or something else?" James mused. He kept on muttering to himself for a while, and I wished he would just shut up. I was tired and crabby.

"So maybe-" James was cut off suddenly. I looked at him, and it looked like an invisible gag had tied itself around his mouth. I burst out laughing.

"Tas ot hunny!" James tried to say, his voice muffled. Suddenly the thing disappeared. "I said, that's not funny!

"Well, you wouldn't shut up!" I said between laughter.

"Hey, could that have been you? Apparently, you wanted me to be quiet. We have to go tell your parents!" James said, heading for the door.

"No!" I caught him by the arm. You can't, I'll be put in a hospital and tested, dissected, or maybe just thrown in the loony bin! You don't want that, do you? We have to keep this a secret and find out how and why I have these powers, not to mention what they may be." James turned back to me.

"You're right, we can't tell anyone. At least not for now. I'm tired, let's go to sleep. Hey, maybe we'll wake up in the morning and it'll all be a dream!" He chuckled as he went out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Yet again, I am sorry about the lack of updating but I will do better now that my computer is finally fixed, OK? Oh, and to answer Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl's question, Lilly hit her head when she fainted for the second time, that's where the blood came from. **

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, James and I became inseparable, always talking secretly about "The Incident", as we called it. Mother's watchful eye turned into a glare, and she stopped talking to me.

One day we were eating breakfast and an owl tapped on the window.

"Hm...I wonder who could have sent us anything." My mother went over and let the owl in. "Oh, it's the registration form for Hogwarts!" she exclaimed. My heart leapt. "Here," she gave one to Tonks and started filling out the other one. After they were done, Mother took them away and said she would send them after breakfast. She had a look in her eye that I didn't trust, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about it.

Two days later I was rummaging in Mother's desk for a paper she had promised to give to me but she hadn't. In the back of one of her drawers, I found a plain white envelope.

"Huh, I wonder what this could be..." I looked in it, and there was my Hogwarts form, all filled out! _But Mother sent the owl already, I saw her!" _Then it came to me... she didn't send it at all, only James! I stoof there for a few minutes in shock.

"Lilly, where are you?" Mother's voice brought my back to the present. I quickly shoved the paper up my sleeve and put the envelope back, hurrying downstairs.

Later that night I sent the owl out, praying that it would reach Hogwarts in time.

**Ooh, bad Luna! But she just wants what's best for her daughter...right? Sorry about the short chapter, but with school coming up and all, I have things to do. **


	7. Chapter 6

So, here's the next chapter

**So, here's the next chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 6

Time passed, and my new power made no further surprise appearances, probably because I didn't want it to. I was fortunate enough to catch mom rummaging through her drawer and pulling out the envelope, so I used my power to make it look like the letter was still there. Little did I know as I walked to my room where James was waiting for me that this would not be the last time she checked.

"Did it work?" he asked as soon as I walked in.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that Mom hid it from me, I wonder what her problem is…" I sighed. "I'm tired, using it takes a lot out of me."

"Ok…. I looked on the internet (something I had introduced to James, he thought it was fascinating) and I found this." James handed me a sheet of paper. It looked like this:

Fantasies and Legends 101

One of the less heard-of legends is the _Hybrid._ A hybrid is a human who has been blessed by a unicorn, becoming half-unicorn, half-human. Hybrids have silver hair like veelas, horns, and a tail. They usually have extraordinary powers….

And then it went on to the legend of some girl hybrid who saved her village from a monster. I looked at James.

"Do you think it could be true?" he asked. "I mean, you do have the silver hair and the powers, but the other things don't fit!"

"Yeah... I really don't know. Maybe I'll find something in my textbook at Hogwarts. Who knows?"

**Time lapse: approx. 3 days**

_In the days when my parents were kids, they got their Hogwarts stuff right after they got their letters. But in this day, we get our letters 3-7 days after we send the forms back, to ensure that if the child could not attend, they would not get the list of books and such and blab to other schools about what we are studying... _

When we were all at the breakfast table, we had a surprise brought in the form of an owl carrying two letters. It was our list of things for school! The owl got there in time after all! I would get to go!

But my hopes were crushed by the look on my mother's face when she read the letter. "Lily, dear, can you come into the living room, please?" Her voice was the honeyed one she used when she was angry. As soon as we were out of sight she grabbed my arm.

"I don't know how you got that letter to Hogwarts, but I assure you, you will not be going. We buy your stuff so Tonks and Lupin won't get suspicious, but then you will feign an illness and miss the train, do you hear me?" she hissed. I nodded, and she released me. But as I went back to the table, my mind was already forming a plan.


End file.
